What's Important to You Is?
by YumiChann
Summary: Sharrkan overlooks Masrur in Sinbad's room and wonders what he's doing. Takes place when they are younger sometime after they join Sinbad on his adventures.


It was early that morning when the tan boy woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. He sat up, and with a yawn, rubbed his eyes before he stretched. He jumped out of the bed he shared with the former assassin; who at the time, wasn't in the bed; and made his way across the room to open the door.

Walking out the door and down the hall, he stopped just before he reached the staircase. He turned his attention towards an open door where the older traveler slept. The only time he ever slept in that room was when there was a storm. He walked over to the door that was cracked only a little and opened it fully to get a good glance at the room. He caught a small glimpse of someone else in the room with red hair. It took him a moment to realize who it was and what he was doing.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The red-head jumped when he heard the tan's voice. He stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at the boy. He didn't say anything and only looked down.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sharrkan said, walking into the room. "What are you doing?" he repeated the question again. Getting a better look, he could see the boy was holding something behind his back and one of the drawers to the large dresser were open. "What are you…?"

"I-I'm taking back what's mine!"

The words that came out of the red-head's mouth surprised the tanner boy and he looked like he was speaking another language. "Taking back what's yours? What do you mean by that?" It was the first time in forever since he heard the other boy talk.

Masrur kept silent again, not moving a muscle until Sharrkan got closer to him. He stepped back some to avoid being touched. Sharrkan wasn't going to give up until he saw what the younger boy was holding behind his back. Moving quickly, Sharrkan grabbed a hold of Masrur's arm and reached behind his back, bringing his free arm in front of him.

Masrur let the silver object drop to the floor in shock and shoved Sharrkan away from him. Sharrkan stumbled backwards and caught himself before he fell to the wooden floor. He looked at the ground when the object made a clanging sound. He knew the sound all too well and didn't have to think twice before realizing what it was. It was the silver chains he had first seen Masrur in the day they met back in Heliohapt. He looked from the chains back to Masrur, and then back to the chains again.

"Shouldn't these things be in the trash?" Sharrkan asked aloud, bending over to pick them up. "They're old and starting to rust,"

"P-Put them down," Masrur mumbled from across the room.

"Hah? I can't hear you!" Sharrkan teased.

"Put them down,"

Sharrkan looked at the red-head. "I still can't hear you," He looked around the room, making sure it had a trash can or something to throw the chains away. They were already starting to rust and there was no need for them anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, he found a small trash can. "Oh, there we go!" he said.

"I said put them down!" Masrur hissed, running up to the tanner boy and punching him in his arm.

Sharrkan let out a yelp of pain and dropped the chains, sending them clanging to the floor for a second time. "Owch!" He said, rubbing his arm as tears began to fill his eyes. "Th-That hurt, Masrur!"

"I told you to put them down!" It was the first time that he heard Masrur talk this much in a day. Sharrkan fell to the ground as Masrur picked the chains up.

Footsteps were heard running up the stairs and Sinbad and Jafar both ran into the room. The white haired boy ran over to Sharrkan to make sure nothing was broken; thankfully, nothing was. Sinbad, on the other hand, took care of Masrur.

"Masrur, Sharrkan! What happened here?" Sinbad questioned, looking at the younger boys.

"_I _was getting ready to come downstairs for breakfast until I saw _him _sneaking around your room!" Sharrkan explained, pointing to Masrur. "He was trying to steal his chains back and I tried to throw them away!"

"His chains?" Sinbad looked from Masrur; who looked like he was about to cry; then to the floor where the chains lay. "I thought I told you not to mess with that, Masrur?"

"Those are mine!" Masrur snapped back. "They belong to me!"

"Hey, Masrur. We told you about using your indoor voice in the house," Jafar said, helping Sharrkan stand up.

Sinbad looked back over at Masrur after picking up the chains. "Masrur you don't need these anymore. You're not a slave now,"

"Put them down!" Masrur growled, throwing a punch at Sinbad's knee, causing the young traveler to fall to the ground. He quickly picked his chains up.

Jumping to his feet quickly, Sinbad grabbed a hold of Masrur's wrist. "I said you don't need these anymore, Masrur! You're not a slave anymore, I saved you from that life and you're going to live a better life than that, okay?" He didn't mean for his voice to get as loud as it did, but he couldn't help himself.

Masrur dropped his chains as he began to cry – not just cry, but sob. It was the first time they had ever heard the red-head cry and that made Sinbad feel worse about yelling at him.

"Nice going, asshole! You made him cry!" Jafar hissed.

"M-Me? But I didn't mean to!" Sinbad said with a panic. "Uh, h-hey! Masrur, don't cry!" The young traveler said, trying to calm down the young Finalis. "Masrur, please don't cry,"

Masrur only replied by continuing to sob. It wasn't his fault. He was just taking back what was his. He didn't ask to be yelled at. He felt embarrassed and felt his face turn red. For him to stop crying seemed impossible to him. When Sinbad knelt down to get to eye level with him, Masrur only backed away before running in the direction towards his room.

"Nice going, Sinbad," Jafar said harshly. "Now go and apologize to him," He was practically cut off when the three heard a door slam from down the hall.

Sharrkan struggled to break free with his free arm from Jafar's grasp, and when he did manage to break free from him, he said nothing. He ran out of the room and turned in the direction that Masrur headed off to. "Go back downstairs and finish making breakfast! I'll go talk to him!"

Sure enough, Sinbad and Jafar gave each other glances and Sinbad shrugged. He stood up after he rubbed his knee, making sure it wasn't sprained or anything. Jafar, on the other hand, just left the room without hesitation as he mumbled something to himself. He headed downstairs and when Sinbad heard footsteps on the stairs, he decided that now would be a good time to follow the younger boy and make sure he didn't ruin breakfast.

Masrur was laying on the bed sobbing when Sharrkan opened the door. He couldn't help but think that most of this was his fault… well, it sorta was. He went over to the bed and sat next to the younger boy. Masrur didn't have to open his eyes to realize who it was – the smell of Sharrkan was different to him, then again, the smell of the coliseum back in Reim seemed to be the only smell he could remember now.

Sharrkan glanced down at him and let out a sigh before he gently gave the red head and hit on the head. "Hey, stop crying. It's not your fault. It's mine so I came to apologize,"

Masrur opened his eyes and looked up at Sharrkan. He wiped his eyes so he could see and gave the tan boy a glare. "I-I should be the one apologizing to you. I hit you,"

Sharrkan looked at his arm before he lied next to him. "What, my arm? Nah, it's perfectly fine now!" He moved it around before he flinched from the pain.

"Don't pretend like I didn't hurt you," Masrur mumbled. "I'm sorry,"

The apology was barely audible, but Sharrkan accepted it anyways. After all, he didn't want to make anything worse than what it already was. "You know Sinbad didn't mean to yell at you, right?"

"I know,"

Sharrkan noticed the red head's voice got quieter. He looked at the younger boy and realize he was beginning to drift off to sleep. _He's tired already?_ Sharrkan thought to himself before shaking the thought away. _He probably didn't get much sleep again. Guess I should let him sleep._

The next thing he knew he was drifting off to sleep himself. Nothing seemed to get him motivated, not even when he told himself to go downstairs and wait for breakfast to get done. He even told himself to go outside and practice with his sword with Hinahoho or Drakon but that didn't get him moving either. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

"Sharrkan! Masrur! Breakfast is ready!" Jafar called from downstairs. There was no answer nor any movement. He waited again before calling the two younger boys again. Once again, there was no answer. "Sinbad, they aren't answering,"

Sinbad looked from the kitchen table to the stairs in the living room. "Maybe we should go check up on them," He made his way out of the kitchen and ran upstairs in a hurry, leaving Jafar downstairs by himself.

When he opened the door to where Masrur and Sharrkan were, he just stared at the two boys laying there. They were sleeping and Sinbad couldn't help but smile at the sight. Sharrkan was clinging to Masrur, snoring softly while Masrur didn't even bother to move. Jafar came up behind him and looked at the sight. He let out a frustrated growl before pulling the traveler's purple hair that rested in its usual pony tail.

"Leave them alone and let's go eat. I'm starving," he growled, pulling Sinbad's hair again.

Sinbad let out a small yelp of pain when the younger boy tugged his hair again. "Okay, okay! But I'm waking them up for lunch!"

Jafar pulled Sinbad out of the room and with a sigh and a small smile on his face, he closed the door, leaving both the Finalis and Heliphaptian sleep soundly until lunch.


End file.
